Making the Campfire
This is one of the scene where our heroes are camping for the night in War of the Apocalypse. (At sunset, Rolf places another brick in the wall. He is high up, building a chimney. On the forest floor, Johnny & Jimmy are moving a recliner while Hiccup and Toothless brings more woods) Jonny 2x4: This'll look great here! Jimmy: '''"Boring! Let's put it here. '''Jonny 2x4: No! I like it here, Jimmy! Jimmy: It's much better here, Johnny. Jonny 2x4: That's silly, over here. Ash Ketchum: Knock it off you two. Lunk: Calm down. Chomly: You two, be quiet. Hiccup: Alright we got a bunch of woods now. (They throw the woods to the ground) Ash Ketchum: All right, now we need is a Fire Type Pokemon to make the fire. Tino Tonitini: (Picks up his Pokeball) Got it. Charizard, flamethrower! (Tino throws his Pokeball to summon Charizard and uses flamethrower to make the fire) Tino Tonitini: There's the fire. Carver Descartes: Cool. (That night, they are having s'mores and hot chocolate, as they are circled around the fire) Tish Katsufrakis: Hmm! Those s'mores are so delicious! Lor McQuarrie: Tell me about it! Sunset Shimmer: This is so good. I have never sit in a campfire with my Boyfriend. Tino Tonitini: Thanks, Girlfriend. G-Merl: What?! Max Taylor: G-Merl. G-Merl: I mean, good. Ash Ketchum: There so good. Pikachu: Pika, pika. Clemont: They sure are. Bonnie: Yummy! Serena: I really like s'mores too. Emerl: You can say that again. Mordecai: Dude, what do you think might happened? If we enjoy the Crystal Empire for our summer vacation? Rigby: That might not be such a bad idea. Tino Tonitini: So Optimus, anything else you want to tell us about the warning. Optimus Prime: We'll talk about it tomorrow. Leonardo: We also heard our friends "The Mighty Mutanimals" are coming to the Crystal Empire. Michelangelo: I can't wait to see Leatherhead! Ash Ketchum: Yeah. Me too. Tai Kamiya: Same here. Shido Itsuka: You know them? Leonardo: Yes. The Mighty Mutanimals are Slash the leader of the team and his friends are Leatherhead, Dr. Rockwell and Pigeon Pete. They want to meet us in the crystal empire tomorrow. Yoshino: Wow, can't wait to meet them tomorrow. Yoshinon: I like to meet them too. Drift: Sensi, with your fate unknown. Bumblebee has held command, despite his complete and total lack of anything, resembling warrior discipline. He's like a child. Bumblebee: This child is going to kick your butt! Drift: He bring us shame. (Bumblebee and Drift fights) Tino Tonitini: Hey stop fighting! Matt Ishida: Enough of fighting you guys! Serena: Stop fighting like children! Zoe Drake: Enough! I'm sick seeing the both you fighting. I'm going to bed. Ash Ketchum: That's better. Zoe Orimoto: '''Yeah, me too. '''Renamon: '''Well so did we. '''Tai Kamiya: (Yawns) I should go to sleep too. Kari Kamiya: Me too. Optimus Prime: All right, everyone let's all get some sleep. Tomorrow we're going to the Crystal Empire. (In Tai and Kari's tent) Tai Kamiya: It will be okay, Kari. Soon we'll stop the villains and everything will come back to normal and we can enjoy summer vacation. Agumon: Yeah, I think we better go to bed. We need our rest to see our friends in the crystal empire, don't wanna fall asleep on the job do ya? Kari Kamiya: Okay. Serena: '''Get a good night sleep, Kari. (Kari goes to her sleeping bag as Serena begins to sing a lullaby song) '''Serena: All I have is a picture in my mind, how it would be. If we were together. Let's pretend that you're far away lets say you right to me. And you promise in your letter. That you'll come home. Come home to my heart. When you come home, we'll never be apart. If I keep, dreaming of you, start believing it's true. Soon you'll come home (2x) Soon you'll come home, to my heart. (Kari closes her eyes and falls alseep) Serena: Soon you'll come home. Home to my heart. (2x) If I believe. (The song ends as Serena gently place a blanket on Kari while she's sleeping) Gatomon: Beautiful song. Tai Kamiya: Cool lullaby for Kari. Serena: Thanks. Ash Ketchum: Good night, guys. Tai Kamiya & Agumon: Good night. (Later everyone are asleep and all the lights in the tent are off except Ash and Serena's tent as we see a silhouette of them talking to each other) Ash Ketchum: Awesome lullaby song to Kari. Serena: I know, my mom use to sing that song when I was a baby. Ash Ketchum: It's nice. Serena: So what do you think of what plan are we going to have during our date? Ash Ketchum: Probably like take a tour in the crystal empire. Serena: That might be a great idea. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, it will be our summer vacation date. Good night, Serena. Serena: Good night, Ash. (They turn off the light and goes to sleep) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes